


Who the hell is  Kaneki?

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Prompt inspired, hideyoshi as steve, kaneki as bucky, tokyo ghoul/marvel crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the "Who the hell is Bucky?" scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier, with Hideyoshi as Steve and Kaneki as Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell is  Kaneki?

Hide groaned as he scraped himself off the concrete, wincing as he set his weight back on his ankle. He registered in the back of his mind that it was probably sprained, but he didn't have time to worry about injuries. 

He rolled, narrowly avoiding the knife thrown at him. Gripping his shield tightly, Hide ran, jumping over the vehicle towards the man who was trying to kill him. The man's face was covered from the nose down in a black mask, with a creepy drawing if teeth drawn on the mask. Hide couldn't see their eyes properly, with the man's white hair falling into his face. Throwing a punch at the man, which was quickly blocked with a metal arm, Hide found himself being forced back against the vehicle he had leapt over. 

The other soldier had corned the blonde and was attacking Hide, his metal arm knocking Hide backwards as he was cuffed around the head. His shield fell from his grip, skittering through broken glass. Hide used both hands to force the white-haired man's aim to the side. Hide felt blade bush against his neck before lodging in the metal car door. Hide's opponent began dragging it closer to Hide's neck, the screech of the metal almost deafening as Hide shuffled sideways, taking all his strength to keep the knife away. 

As he fell away from the vehicle, the blade following him before falling to the concrete. Hide automatically kicked out, his shoulder crashing against the road. The kick was enough to make the white-haired man stumble. The mistake was enough for Hide to lunge forward, gripping his enemy's shoulders and kicking him in the gut, before flipping him over, smashing him against the pavement. 

Taking in a long gasp of air, Hide spun around as a clatter on the concrete shocked him. The mask grinned up at him, lying motionless a few meters from his feet. It had fallen for his opponents' face. Hide dragged his gaze upwards, and froze.

Suddenly Hide couldn't catch his breath, his knees felt weak and he couldn't speak, his voice catching in his throat. The long white hair was so familiar, Hide wondered why he hadn't realised it before. 

The man turned to face Hide, who couldn't hold back his broken sob. Eyes filled with tears, Hide looked at his friend.

"Kaneki?"

Kaneki frowned, his gray eyes haunted, face gaunt and thin. Hide felt himself moving towards him, even thought seconds before they had been trying to murder each other.

Kaneki stared at Hide, his face blank.

"Who the hell is Kankei?"


End file.
